


Marvel Gals GroupChat

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Relationships: um - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Marvel Gals GroupChat

@reginamaximoff  
Girls!

@taserqueen  
What do you want, Wanda? It’s like, three in the morning.

@lieutenanttrouble  
Srsly what are yall doing up and how can you use grammar and punctuation

@allalong  
What, you guys don’t usually stay awake the entire night?

@taserqueen  
NO.

@lieutenanttrouble  
Yall are insane

@taserqueen  
What do you want, Wanda?

@reginamaximoff  
Are you all free tomorrow?

@allalong  
That’s what you needed?

@reginamaximoff  
Yes. And why do y’all have your ringer on? It IS the middle of the night.

@taserqueen  
I never turn any of my equipment off. 

@lieutenanttrouble  
Im going to bed night crazies

@allalong  
I’m free.

@taserqueen  
Same.

@reginamaximoff  
Okay, great! Meet me at that diner on the other side of town. I’ll get Monica. Darc, can you bring Jane?

@taserqueen  
Why do you need me to bring my gf to one of your weird things?

@reginamaximoff  
You’ll see.

@allalong  
Alright, now i’m getting tired. Night.

@taserqueen  
Gn

@reginamaximoff  
Sigh. Diurnals.


End file.
